Another Day in Twilight Town?
by ChickNaney
Summary: Seifer Starts to feel things just before the one he has feelings for disapears.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of this stuff. This is my second story. First one I acctually worked on. Ok. Whatever...

* * *

It was another day in Twilight Town. Just like every other day: Hanging out with Rai and Fuu, walking around, beating up hayner. You know, the usual. We were hanging out at the Sandlot where we almost always are. Rai was babbling something about the mansion, I think, but I wasn't listining. I looked over at Fuu, neither was she. Finally, Rai stopped talking, so I looked back at him. He was staring at me, smiling even. I stared back, "What's your problem?" 

He came over to me and whispered, "You've been looking at Fuu through my whole story. Y'know?"

I kept staring, "Yea, so?"

He started to laugh, so at this point, I wanted to clock him. He stopped laughing, and said, "The story was an hour long! Y'know?"

It took a moment, but, I finally clocked him. He held his head, screaming. I said angrily, "Get to the freakin' point!"

When he was done screaming, he said, "I think you like her. Y'know?"

I clocked him again. (in the same spot, by the way) This time, it was twice as hard. He was on the ground, this time. I noticed Fuu looking at us. I looked at her, and said "The idiot fell."

I think she bought it, because she nodded and went somewhere. I didn't know where she went. I think she went home.

Well, anyway, Rai was still on the ground in pain. I wanted to kick him, I really did, but if I did, he probably wouldn't tell me what he ment. So when he was done, I asked him, "Of course I like her! We've been friend most our lives!"

He started laughing again, so I pulled out one of those bats from the struggle tournament. He instantly shut up. He then said, "No, Not what I mean. Y'know?" He smiled a bit. "I mean you wanna be more than friends! Y'know?"

I sat there for a moment. I thought about what he said. Normally, I would've bashed his head open, but this time, I think it was true. And to think, _Rai_ said it. It was odd, to say the least.

"Huh, you may be right." I said, thinking it over and over in my head.

Rai looked suprised, then it quickly dissapeared with a smile. He started to dance his, 'I was right' dance. I glared at him, lifting my struggle stick (as I call them). He stopped dancing and sat down, with a scarred look on his face. I never understood why he was scarred of me. He's, like, five times bigger than I am. Well, not all bigger, but highth and muscle wise, he was bigger. Then I remembered. He was retarded. That was why.

I went home for the night after our disscusion, thinking about Fuu.

* * *

I think it turned out well. Read & Review or R&R or whatever. Flames and stuff accepted... 


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. Doodeedoo... Whatever. on with it!

* * *

The next morning, I was still thinking about Fuu. I guess I _do_ like her. I went to the Sandlot, as I always did, to meet up with Rai and Fuu. When I got there, Fuu wasn't. I went to Rai, and asked, "Rai, where's Fuu. I need to talk to her." 

Reminded of the conversation yesterday, he smiled. I didn't do anything this time, and I could tell Rai was surprised. He said, "She's not here. Y'know?"

"Ok, then. Where is she."

"I don't know. Y'know? Maybe she's at home. Y'know?"

I turned around and walked off to go to Fuu's house to talk to her. When I got there, I knocked on the door. Fuu's mom, Tifa, answered. I asked her, "Hello, do you know where Fuu is?"

She said, "Hello, Seifer! Fuu isn't here right now. I thought she went to the Sandlot. I guess not."

I was confused, because she's always with me an Rai. I don't know where else she could be. "Ok. Thanks. When (if) she gets home, could you tell her that I wanna talk to her?"

She nodded her head, and said, "Sure."

"Thanks!" I turned and walked off, wondering where she could be. I searched all over town. I searched the tunnels, which had nothing but rats. Oh, Hayner was there too. He was looking around for something. I didn't really care, so I moved on. I searched the tower, nothing. I even looked at Hayner's hangout place. I think he calls it The Casual Spot. _Nobody _was there. Not even Hayner. Sunset Terrace had nothing either. I think I saw a kid with a duck and a dog, but I wasn't looking for some dorky kid. Pence was there, but I didn't care why.

After I searched everywhere, I went back to the Sandlot. I was kind of annoyed, because Hayner was there. He was yelling at Rai, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I ran up to him, yelling, "What do you want!?"

He looked at me with a mix of anger and fear on his face. I had no idea why. He yelled, "Where's Ollete?!"

I looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Ollete! She's not home, on the tower, the Casual Spot, the tunnels, or Sunset terrace! Where is she!?"

I stared out into space, thinking about what Hayner said. I finally looked at him square in the eyes. He looked like he was gonna cry. I said to him, "I don't know. Fuu has gone missing as well."

He was shocked. He stared at me for a minute or two, and finally said, "You honestly don't know, do you? Somethings wrong. We gotta find out where they are."

I nodded, and looked around. I saw Vivi staring at us.

* * *

Ooo. What does Vivi know? Wait for next chapter. lolimadork 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own this stuffs!

* * *

When I saw Vivi, He(I think. I could never tell) Took of, which surprised me, because he's not that fast, so he would basically run in vain. I chased after him, and cought up with him pretty fast. I picked him up by the back of his collar. He kinda got stronger, I think, because he put up more of a fight than usual. I asked him, "Why'd you run away from me? It makes you look suspicious" 

Vivi was confused, but still trying to fight back. "Ugh... Let me... Go! I need to... Uh..." He stopped fighting, and looked at me square in the eyes, and said, "Look. Seifer, I'm sorry, I... I'm just really... nervous... People have been attacking me... I don't know why... All of the people who attacked me... I'm not even sure if they _were_ people... These... Things... Keep poping outta nowhere! I saw one take Ollete! I followed... It... And we ended up in a... Mansion! They went to the mansion! I think Fuu was there too!"

I was shocked. Mostly because he had so much to say! I jumped when he said that Fuu was there. "What?! They have Fuu!? Gah! We gotta save her! Tell the others what you told me, Okay?!"

I put him down. "Y-yes, Seifer! Those... Things are tough! Be careful." He then ran off to Hayner and Rai.

I ran to the mansion, but some wierd people stopped me at the crack to the forest. They were the things that attacked Vivi! I fought back, but the struggle stick didn't seem to hurt them. I ditched the Struggle stick, and fought with my bare hands. They weren't all that good at fighting, but they were hard to hit. One of them sunk into the ground! I fought for as long as I could, but nothing worked! I was about to give up until-

"HEARTLESS! Donald! Goofy! Come on!" It was the dorky looking kid that I saw in Sunset Terrace! The dog and duck were with him. Suddenly, there was a flash of light near his hand, and when it dimed down, there was a giant key! It was silver with a gold handle, and a keychain that looked like three circles.

He fought them off, defeating them with a single blow! Each time he defeated one, a smoke cloud appeared, and I cold've sworn I saw a heart drift into the sky. When he fought them all of, he helped me up.

When I got up, I asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Sora. This is Donald," He pointed to the duck, "and this is Goofy!" And the dog.

"Huh... You seem to defeat these..."

"Heartless."

"Heartless. You can beat them easily, can't you? I need your help. There's a mansion through that forest, and these... Heartless kidnapped some people. One of them..." I didn't notice myself trail off.

"Ok. We'll find them. It would be safer if you stay he-"

"No. I'm coming with you."

"Fine. Let's go." We started walking to the mansion. When we got there, heartless appeared. Sora fought them off and defeated them. The problem was, there was a lock on the door. What amazed me was that Sora lifted his weapon and a beam shot out of it, unlocking the gate. I stood there staring in amazment as he just walked in the mansion. I followed.

When we got in, the creatures were different. This time they were white, and they walked around wierd. I cant really explain it, except they were bobbing, sort of. Sora fought them easily, as well. When he was finished, we looked around.

The mansion was trashed, to say the least. Rubble was everywhere and a door was blocked off. We turned left to the first door to find a broken table and a couple bookshelves. Nothing but more of those white things. Sora kept fighting them off. He finished with them off and we moved on.

We went up the stairs and we found a white room...

* * *

Lolcliffhanger! Bummer. Oh well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter. I dont own it.

* * *

It was the cleanest room, so far. There was a big white table and chairs in the center of the room. There were pictures all over the room. They were drawn, but not hard to figure out what they were. One of them had someone with red hair and someone blonde. They both wore long black coats. Another picture had a, what looked like, a castle with a wierd symbol in the middle of it. There was a green circle on the ground near the door. Sora stepped on it and got of a few seconds after. I didn't care about it, so we moved on. 

We went out and down the hallway. When we got to the other room, more of those white creatures were there. They were becoming an annoyance, now. Sora defeated those, and we looked around the room. It was a library with a hole in the floor. There were stairs to a really scientific area. It had a blocked door which, my guess is, lead to the main room we first came in. There was another door that wasn't blocked off, so we went in.

"Dammit! Fuu isn't here!" I said in frustration.

"Dam...mit?" Sora asked.

"It's a cussword. Don't say it."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"You can only say it when your 16 or older."

"Oh. Ok, then."

We explored the room. There was computer with a bunch of screens. It was working, but I didn't care about it, so I went to the next door. It was closed. I searched the wall for a swith or something that would open it. Nothing. "Dammit!" I said again.

Sora gave me an odd look, then he took a look at the computer. He pushed a couple buttons and the door opened. We went through the door to find a big rectangular room with a wierd pattern on it. In the corner was a wierd black orb. It looked like a gateway, but I dont know. More of those white things appeared. Sora beat those too.

A door opened and we went through. We found wierd flower bud looking things. One of them had someone in it. It was Ollete! I opened the, lets just say, pod, and let Ollete out. "Sora! This is one of them! We're on the right track. lets go after she wakes up. Ok?"

He walked over, "Yea. Lets wake her up."

So we did. She woke up with a groan, and jumped up, saying, "What...? Where am I? Seifer? What's going on?"

"In order, you were kidnapped, in the mansion, yes it's me, and we came to rescue you and Fuu."

She kinda chuckled, but then she said, "'We'? Who else is here?"

Sora was standing near the door to move on. He kinda laughed like a dork, and said, "Me. Donald and Goofy, too."

Ollete looked at them and jumped. She said, "What? Fuu got kidnapped too?"

I said, "Yes she was, right around the time you got kidnapped."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go save her!"

"Ok!" Sora said, as we moved on.

When we got through the door...

* * *

BOOM! no. just kidding. another cliffhanger! r&r... 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. new chapter.

At first, I was stuck. I didn't know where Fuu would be, then I thought of sumfink. hehe. Read...

I don't own this stuff.

* * *

Nothing. That's exactly what was there. Nothing. I heard Sora mumble somthing. I only heard "This isn't right..." 

I asked, "What did you just say?" 

He looked confused when he said, "Well, the last time I was here, there was a big pod in the middle of this room." He turned to me, now looking scarred, "Now all that's in here is... a hole." He pointed to the center of the room. There was a hole there, so out of curiosity, I walked over and looked in. It was pitch black down there!

I turned and looked at him, saying, "So... Whats down there?"

He looked at me, this time looking horrified, and said, "If it's what I think, you better stay up here. It's way too dangerous!"

"No! I said I'm coming with you! The one I'm looking for is down there!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'm coming no matter what!"

"Well... Ok, but you might get hurt..."

"I don't care! As long as I find her!"

He looked at me in confusion. I just remembered that I never told him who I was looking for. It didn't really matter, so I asked, "Are we going or what?"

He looked like he was pondering something, but finally said, "Ok. Lets go." He then jumped down the hole, and I followed.

It seemed like we fell for hours, but, eventually, we hit the ground. It was some sort of cave. I looked over at Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and they were all flying! Sora looked at me with a smile, and said, "I kinda left this out, didn't I?"

"No kiddin'."

He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it on me. It was some sort of gold dust. "Believe, and you'll be flying too." He smiled a real big smile an turned to the door. I didn't even notice myself get lifted into the air, until I started walking, well, tried to walk. It wasn't very sucsesful, because I stayed in one place.

"What? Why arn't I..." I looked down and stopped walking. "...Oh." I then tried flying, and I was pretty good at it. We continued on through the cave, until we got out.

Sora instantly looked up, and a horrified look was on his face. The looked terrafied me. He screamed, "SEIFER! GET OUT AS FAST AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN!"

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!"

So, without questions, I flew off as far as I could until some sort of shield appeared behind me. I looked back, seeing what Sora wanted me to run, technically fly, from. All I saw was a mountain, then I realized it wasn't a mountain. It was a lone volcanoe with a huge opening. The ground started to rumble, when all of a sudden...

* * *

Oh noez! What could happen!? 

My cuzin knows. If you can guess what happens, you'll win a cookie!

lolimadork


	6. Chapter 6

I'm retarded. Havn't updated forever. I can't really think that great.

I don't own kh. Go figure.

* * *

The ground started to shake, when all of a sudden, the volcanoe erupted. I watched in amazement as a gigantic figure emerged from the volcanoe. It was a huge black thing with wings like a devil. I could only think of one thing when I saw it: Satin. That's what it was!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought it with all their might, but it wasn't good enough. Satin was just too strong! I could've sworn I heard Sora say, "I'M TOO LOW A LEVEL FOR THIS!" I didn't understand what he said. So, I just watched. He started to make the volcanoe erupt and throw fireballs at Sora. There was nothing I could do! Then, when Sora had almost lost, I must have passed out, because everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in some sort of cave place with a big hole above me. I noticed Sora, Donald, and Goofy were staring at me. They looked surprised. I looked back at them, and asked, "What happened, and what are you looking at?" And that's when I noticed something hard in my right hand. I looked away from Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and looked at what I was holding. It had the kanji on my hat at the top, and the shaft had a chain looking design on it. The handle was blue and the rest was black.

Sora started to explain, "Well... We were getting pummled by that giant heartless, when you flew through the barrier and went pshyco on it! You attacked it with that new keyblade. It kinda looks like my 'Oblivion' keyblade, except for the top. See?" He then pulled something out of his pocket and put it on his keyblade. It changed to a keyblade like myne, but it was all black, and the top part was weird. He continued, "And all while you were attacking it, you were screaming 'Where's Fuu!' By the way, who is this Fuu?"

I stared at my keyblade for a moment, until i looked at Sora. "You know that person I was talking about?" He nodded. "Well... Her name is Fuu, and I just realized something about her just yesterday."

"Oooh. You like her, don't you!?" He said it in a mocking voice.

I raised my keyblade and pointed it at him. "Watch it."

He jumped back and started to laugh. "Ok, then. We better get moving. Like you've been saying this whole time, 'We've got to save her!'"

I was about to punch him, but he was right. We continued on. We went down further into the volcanoe, until we got to the bottom. There was a hole there, and Sora jumped down. I followed to find more caves. We went through the door, and a gaint dog thing almost landed on us! We fought off tons of heartless and a door finally opened. We went through, and we were on an island.

Sora started to freak out and said, "Oh no. Oh no. Not Destiny Island! Anywhere but here!"

I looked at him strange. "What are you talking about? Where are we?"

Still freaking out, he said, "This is where I lived when I was a kid, but the last time I was here, all hell broke loose!"

"What do you mean?"

"The island started to dissapear and morph! There was a..." He stopped talking, and then burst out. "He's in the cave! I know he is!" He then ran off toward a hole in the wall. Right before he got there, there was a weird energy. It was like darkness, but not quite fully dark. All of a sudden, the island started to change. I heard Sora scream, "No! NOT AGAIN!" Trees tarted to die, a big wooden fort dissapeard, cracks went all along the ground. When it stopped, There was a big crater in the middle of the island...

* * *

Yea. I'm not that great. -.-' Sorry. 

lolimadork


End file.
